


кто-то нужен рядом

by cerasum_lupus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Songfic, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasum_lupus/pseuds/cerasum_lupus
Summary: жизнь Юно медленно, но верно катится под откос.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 1





	кто-то нужен рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Arcade Fire - Dimensions
> 
> enjoy. :)

кажется, Юно крутит одну и ту же песню в плеере вот уже битый час. оба наушника плотно сидят в ушах, отрывая его от реальности, в которой за стеной голубки на скрипящей кровати, сверху – подслеповатая бабка с кучей претензий и звонящим в четыре утра телефоном, а где-то по квартире должен бегать верный пёс.   
проблема лишь в том, что псу нездоровится вот уже второй день к ряду, а у Юно лишь пара тысяч вон на хлеб и ожидание скорой зарплаты. 

им бы обоим выжить хотя бы, а в каком состоянии – не так важно. 

трезвонит телефон, но Юно его не слышит. он прибавляет громкость на плеере, включая композицию заново, и лишь спустя второй повтор песни тянется за смартфоном к тумбочке. как будто есть ещё что-то, что готово ударить по нему со всей силы и наконец-то стереть с лица этой долбанной земли. 

Чону. несколько пропущенных, целых два сообщения, а впрочем, ничего нового. он постоянно оставляет такой набор, когда бесится жутко. так было всегда, даже если Юно забывал телефон дома, а Чону его находил.  
поправка лишь на то, что больше они вместе не живут. да и вообще Юно бы с радостью избавился от его номера, заблокировал везде и позабыл все то, что соединяло их на протяжении нескольких лет. но он не может. у Чону руки золотые, что могут починить любую технику, и теперь за ремонт одной из важных для Юно вещей он требует запредельную сумму.

кажется, Юно ограничивается сухим стикером и едва сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть чертов гаджет в стену.  
но нет. ему не хватает ещё одной статьи расходов, конечно же.

почему постоянно одно и то же? почему он живёт в беспросветной тьме, состоящей из длинной вереницы неудач и проблем? стоит появиться просвету, как сверху наваливается целая куча всяких «но» и причин, почему должно быть хуже. и это «хуже» обязательно захлопнет свою ловушку, отрезая пути к отступлению.

ему бы хоть кого-то рядом. хоть одну живую душу, чтобы справиться со всем этим. ему и его собаке, чтобы точно обрести надежду на будущее посветлее, чем банально мрачное. 

просто Юно кажется, что лучше уже не будет. просто надо привыкнуть к тому, что есть вокруг него. «просто» – это явно не к нему. ведь он делает все через задницу, если за такой короткий период растерял всех тех, кто мог бы его поддержать. 

казалось бы, он ничего не сделал. терпение в один прекрасный момент закончилось, как и на следующий день обида, а без него уже прекрасно живут дальше. люди ведь заменяемы, и, похоже, почти что по щелчку пальцев. это сильнее всего задевает Юно и выбивает почву из-под ног. как же так?

телефон оживает снова, и Юно кажется, что он сейчас точно разобьет его из-за мгновенно нахлынувшей злости. такое было с месяц назад, когда залетевшая в окно муха своим раздражающим жужжанием довела его до того, что он чуть не кинул в неё тем, что было под рукой. тогда он списал все на шалящие нервы из-за непостоянной работы, но подобное состояние все не проходит.  
Юно, как из-за чьего-то дурацкого желания, остался со своей собакой наедине, не зная, что ему со всем этим делать. как разгребать навалившийся ворох проблем, как вообще собрать себя заново, чтобы потом вернуться к нормальной жизни?

– ты охренел, дружище.

Юно не сразу понимает, что происходит. его наушники будто кто-то с силой вырывает, хотя и некому же – он давно живет один, да и ни один из его возможных сожителей не позволил бы ему так просто валяться на диване в гостиной. чертовщина, не иначе.  
он с трудом разлепляет глаза и видит склонившегося над ним Тэёна – своего давнего друга ещё со школьной скамьи, едва ли не единственного, с кем они еще общаются периодически. что он здесь делает и откуда у него ключи?.. и вид такой жутко довольный, что Юно, ещё пару минут назад готовый с таким настроением сразу в гроб ложиться, уже на полпути к выполнению задуманного. честное слово, только такого Тэёна не хватало. 

– что ты здесь делаешь? – Юно принимает сидячее положение, вытаскивает наушники из разъема и с недоумением глядит на друга во все глаза. в чужих руках четыре красные розы, а на столике у дивана – ещё запечатанная партия баночного пива. вопрос остаётся без ответа, и Юно кажется, что что-то здесь не так, когда Тэён без зазрения совести кидает в сторону младшего несчастные цветы и торжественно произносит:

– сегодня мы хороним скуку. а заодно и тебя, а то ты тут разлагаться без меня начал. 

и Юно, честное слово, готов расплакаться от одних этих слов. рутина в формате дом–работа–работа–дом превратили его в машину, которая исправно выполняет свою задачу, не задумываясь ни о том, зачем, ни о том, как лучше. он перестал ходить на какие-то вечеринки, что закатывали его знакомые, отказавшись от любой активности за пределами своего дома. его дом – его крепость, убежище от невзгод и клетка, в которой эти самые невзгоды быстрее его настигают.   
а Тэён с этим внезапным порывом – как глоток свежего воздуха. хоть что-то новое, хоть Юно первоначально и воспринимает его идею в штыки.   
но после третьей банки пива на голодный желудок и мысли «черт, маловато будет» он со всей душой обнимает такого же захмелевшего Тэёна и все же шмыгает носом. 

просто рядом кто-то нужен.


End file.
